


sit back and enjoy the ride

by SaraJaye



Series: The Tellius AU-Verse [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Food, Established Relationship, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Past Racism, quirky families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: There's no such thing as peace and quiet in the Gallia household, and Jill loves it that way.





	sit back and enjoy the ride

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, who needs normal?_
> 
>  
> 
> It lives, folks. This 'verse lives. Who knew watching an LP of PoR would bring back the feels?

There's no such thing as quiet and dignified in the Gallia household. Not when the residents are all some form of cat except for the sole human, who may as well be one after picking up a few of their habits. Three teenagers, two college boys determined to live the typical experience to its fullest, a nerd who pretends to be the most dignified, and four adults who are just as capable of being silly or childish when they want to.

If someone had told Jill back in middle school that she'd be calling this chaos her second home someday, she'd laugh in their face. Followed by saying something racist, because it takes years to unlearn your dad's bullshit. Especially if Dad's having to unlearn it himself. There's a reason they rarely visit Grandpa Fizzart these days.

She's glad to put those days behind her now, though. Lethe, prickly thing she was, took her back home to "test her" and her newfound sensitivity and to her shock, Jill fit in with only minimal awkwardness.

"She'd do that to anyone I brought home, beroc or not," Lethe had said when Lyre hissed and tried to scratch Jill across the face. To this day Jill still isn't sure how true that is, but hearing it helped her relax. It took a few visits for Lyre to chill out, though.

She remembers Sothe asking her for advice the first time Tormod brought him home, after the two started Not Dating. (Sothe's words, because Tormod calls him _boyfriend_ every chance he gets. Sothe may or may not secretly be okay with that.) All Jill could say was just sit back and enjoy the ride, because once it starts there's no stopping till they go home.

Someday, Jill thinks, the Fizzart-Kirsch family and the Gallia family need to really get together. They'll all be family someday, after all; she and Lethe have only been together for two years but it's the real thing, and she and Micaiah suspect Sothe would gladly run off with Tormod once they're old enough.

It's Friday night. They're eating dinner at the big, aged, wooden table in the living room. Muarim ordered enough Chinese takeout to feed two armies, with Skrimir and Caineghis buried in plates full of spare ribs while Mordecai feeds bits of cashew to a visiting squirrel. Tormod, Sothe, and Lyre are singing some Family Guy song. The conversation is ridiculous, mostly debates over different kinds of noodles or whether or not they should care that the lobster in the Happy Family special is real.

 _Just like the endless debates over pickle varieties at family barbecues,_ Jill thinks.

"I wish we could have a nice, quiet, _normal_ meal for once," Kyza sighs as he stirs his wonton soup. Jill watches Lethe spear a piece of shrimp with a chopstick and raise it over her head, like she's returning from a hunt, and she laughs.

"Who needs normal?"

"Yeah, get with it!" Lyre adds, dangling a fried shrimp in front of him. Kyza's only able to withstand temptation for half a second before he grabs it, chomping down noisily, and everyone laughs.

"See?" Ranulf grins. "Screw normal, this is more fun!" Kyza tries and fails to look mad at him, and Jill smiles as Lethe spears another shrimp with her chopstick, this time holding it out to Jill. Jill happily eats it, not caring as the sauce drips down her chin.

One of these days, both of their families _will_ get together. And it's going to be amazing.


End file.
